Grau Bradanksa (2017 updated version.)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Tee hee, okay daddy. I'm a good little girl!"~ Grau to her father. Grau Bradanksa is the daughter of Grief Bradanska in Dimensional Wars, and the heir to the Order, along with her brother. As a child she takes much after her father when he was a kid, but as she becomes older, Grau eventually becomes disillusioned by her father's propaganda and war machine.As an adult she will eventually strive to lead the Order down a more productive and progressive path. Main Information: Name: '''Grau 'Lila' Bradanksa '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''9 '''Residence: Siag Occupation: None Position: '''N/A '''Ethnicity: Siagian (American) Appearance: Grau appears as a small, (that is until she uses her powers), black and grey fured fox girl with green eyes. She has chosen to dye her hair dark violet to match the Order's favorite female representative color, purple and violet. She is known to wear red boots and a matching red scarlet red dress. Personality: Unlike her father Grief, or her aunt Scylla, Grau takes more after her aunt Amanda in that her personality is that of subtly, deceit, and secrecy. As a kid Grau was completely loyal to her father, but as she got older she began to question his methods and actions as baron of the Order. Thus she seeks to try to change his mind and help steer the Order on the path of justice. To this end however Grau is known to be very shifty, deceitful, and often fickle. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Videogames, spending time with her father and brother, coloring, dancing, playing with legos and other things, running. Dislikes: Being thought of as a monster, saurekraut, having her powers break things. Abilities: *Self-magnification: Scylla can grow and shrink not only her body, but her clothing and accessories at a sub-atomic level. *Super strength when giant. She can toss police cars around like toys. *Super endurance when giant. *Enhances endurance against kinetic projectiles when giant. *Enhanced stamina when giant. History: Skills: *Lying *Keeping secrets *Keeping calm and being patient Weaknesses: *For a giantess, Grau is pretty weak, even when she is older. She is not nearly as tough of a fighter as Scylla or Ophelia. *She is gullible. *When in her home city of Siag, Grau cannot really use her powers to much effect for fear of causing collateral damage to her own people. *When giant sized Grau becomes a huge target, and she is slower in reflexes than someone of smaller size. (However her longer legs can travel longer distances.) *Basically she is vulnerable to any form of non-concussive attack. (Example: Lasers, fire, electricity, radiation, ect.) Quotes: "I'm not a monster! I'm a pretty giant!"~(Grau has a hard time saying the word giantess, and mostly she just relates herself to her father. Thus she calls herself a giant instead.) "Daddy said if they hurt me I can break them."~ (Grau remembering her father's order to kill anyone who tries to harm her.) Quotes: Sonic Heroes Quotes *''"Daddy's not going to like this."~Grau getting a 'C' Rank *"Owwie!"~Grau getting hit. *"It's Playtime!" ~Grau getting an invincible item *"I want my daddy!"~ Grau fainting *"I'm getting better!"~Grauranking up *"'A for apples!'''"~ Grau getting a 'A' Rank *"Tee hee, can I play?"~Grau being switched in *"Anarchy control"~Grau unleashing Anarchy (Chaos) Control Stats: Trivia: *Grau means 'grey' or 'gray' in German, thus her name literally is grey. *Grau was first conceived as a rule 63 version of Grief. Gallery: adult_grau_2017_update_by_jaredthefox92-dbegj9r.png|Grau as an adult. Grau fo fum.png Grau Bradanska.png greetings_citizens__by_jaredthefox92-dc9nsjj.jpg|Adult Baroness Grau Theme Song: Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC